Fracturing operations in the downhole industry for production of fluids and/or sequestration of Carbon Dioxide commonly utilize one or more ported mandrels through which high pressure fracturing fluid and proppant is applied to a formation face that defines a borehole in which the fracturing operations are to take place. The high pressure fluid is employed to induce fractures in the formation beyond the formation face and proppant is employed to maintain these fractures following the removal of pressure on the formation, thereby enhancing permeability of the formation to promote fluid movement there through.
As the fracturing industry advances, higher pressures, greater rates of fluid flow, and larger proppant volumes are being employed. This is inevitably accompanied by exacerbated erosion of critical parts of the ported mandrels at least. Erosion is a consistent engineering concern in any fluid flow system, but with the higher rates and larger proppant volumes noted, the increased rate of erosion can make the subject activities excessively costly due to accelerated scrap and redress requirements.
Relatedly, fluid dynamic studies and the ever growing body of information surrounding such studies, suggest that uncommon geometries for ported mandrels could reduce the rate of erosion brought on by these more demanding applications. Some of the possible configurations that could be developed are difficult, or even impossible, to effectively machine thereby rendering their pursuit commercially unattainable.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the art is ever receptive to solutions that can overcome shortcomings of the prior art.